1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal catalyst, a manufacturing method of the metal catalyst, and an electrochemical reduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal catalysts are used in the various fields. For example, the metal catalyst can be used for a synthesis reaction or for pollutant degradation. Recently, a nano-sized metal catalyst is developed so that high selectivity can be implementable in the lower temperature with the nano-sized metal catalyst, compared to the conventional metal catalysts. However, the nano-sized metal catalyst is supported by an inert solid support for anti-aggregation and reuse. In order to form metal catalyst of nanoparticles on the inert solid support directly, the process is complicated and the cost is greatly increased.